Au-delà du Sang
by Jiyuu-fic
Summary: La Guerre est terminée et Voldemort est vaincu. Néanmoins, le régime anti-Nés-Moldus à laissé des traces, et ces derniers ont bien du mal à être réacceptés. Malgré son courage et sa détermination, Hermione se sent baisser les bras et s'enlise dans la dépression. Un mystère cependant demeure: Le comportement plus que passif de Drago Malefoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Petite fic HP. Un dramione. Désolée si la mise en page ou quoi est bizarre mais j'ai toujours un peu de mal a poster avec ce site... :/**_

 _ **Disclamer: Tout est à JKR, sauf un OC que vous découvrirez mais qui ne sera pas hyper majeur je pense ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

L'agitation régnait sur le Chemin-de-Traverse en ces derniers jours de vacances, l'effervescence et la joie se propageaient autour de Hermione, la berçant d'une douce nostalgie. Elle se cacha néanmoins un peu plus sous son capuchon noir, tentant de se fondre dans les murs, un sourire un peu amer sur les lèvres, peu importe combien cette ambiance lui avait manqué.

Harry et Ron étaient partis jeter un œil à la boutique de Quidditch, pour changer, tandis qu'elle avait préféré continuer l'achat de ses fournitures scolaires. C'est dans cette optique qu'elle se dirigea vers Fleury et Bott dans l'espoir de trouver son manuel de potion, le seul qu'il lui manquait, et peut-être aussi quelques romans. L'année commencerait durement, elle en était consciente et elle aurait besoin de lecture pour tenir le coup et la distraire.

Elle arriva devant la librairie si familière et ôta sa capuche, libérant ses lourdes boucles brunes si reconnaissables. Elle baissa les yeux pour éviter le regard peu amène de la vendeuse, une stagiaire sans doute, car elle ne l'avait jamais vue avant. La brune se faufila prestement entre les rayons et fureta afin de trouver ce qu'elle recherchait, s'imprégnant de l'odeur des livres neufs et de la sérénité des lieux.

Après quelques minutes de recherche intensive, elle trouva finalement son manuel qu'elle cala sous son bras, le temps d'arriver près des romans. Se concentrant longuement sur les titres s'étalant sur les tranches, elle attrapa un livre écrit en runes, histoire de voir si elle n'en avait pas perdu la maîtrise après une année à courir après les horcruxes, ainsi qu'un autre sur la métamorphose. Elle ajouta à tout cela un roman d'aventures magiques dont les protagonistes pouvaient sortir du livre pour mener leur quête devant ses yeux puis après réflexion et un haussement d'épaules, prit aussi une histoire à l'eau de rose. Absorbée par la sélection des ouvrages, elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui s'immobilisa soudainement à l'autre bout du rayon, comme gelée sur place.

L'ombre quant à elle hésita un instant et se dissimula derrière l'étagère lorsque la jeune fille pivota légèrement. La personne secoua la tête en se maudissant. « _ **Pourquoi est-ce que je me cache?**_ ».

Percevant un mouvement près d'elle, Hermione se tourna et avança de quelques pas, les sourcils froncés sous le sentiment d'être observée. Elle serra sa baguette dans sa main, les sens en éveils, prête à jeter un sort pour démasquer l'importun.

« _Malefoy? » S'étonna-t-elle en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui poussa un long soupir.

Elle pensait pourtant qu'après la chute de Voldemort, les Malefoy étaient partis s'exiler et refaire leur vie loin de l'Angleterre. Lucius Malefoy avait été jugé le 4 mai, deux jours après la Bataille de Poudlard, ce qui avait fait grand bruit et tout le monde espérait qu'il fut soumis au baiser du Détraqueur. Hermione savait que ça n'avait pas été le cas. Harry avait accepté de témoigner pour le jugement de Mrs Malefoy, et celle-ci l'ayant aidé pour la Bataille finale, elle avait pu obtenir un amoindrissement des peines pour son Mangemort de mari. La jeune fille n'avait jamais su quelle avait été l'issue de tout cela, elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir, ayant bien d'autres problèmes à gérer.

Le jeune homme en face d'elle eut l'air gêné, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Il se demanda brièvement quels dieux le haïssaient autant pour mettre la Granger sur son chemin avant même qu'ils ne soient de retour à Poudlard. Il s'était attendu à rencontrer d'anciens camarades, évidemment, puisque nous étions à l'avant-veille de la rentrée et qu'une bonne partie d'entre eux n'avait pas validé leur année. Mais il avait osé espérer que Potter et ses joyeux compagnons ne seraient pas présents, puisque c'était d'ailleurs pour les éviter qu'il faisait ses emplettes aussi tardivement.

Hermione, qui s'était vaguement préparée à une réplique acerbe, fut un peu surprise lorsque le blond tourna brusquement les talons pour s'éloigner sans plus d'attentions. Un peu perturbée, mais néanmoins soulagée, elle retourna à ses livres. Malefoy ne l'avait pas insultée, ni tenté de la tuer ou autres joyeusetés, elle n'allait donc pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire.

Après encore une petite dizaine de minutes, elle alla poser ses livres sur le comptoir d'acajou en souriant poliment à la vendeuse. Cette dernière, une blonde au carré asymétrique, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine opulente et lui jeta un regard méprisant.

« _Je ne vends pas aux gens comme vous, si grande héroïne de guerre soit-elle. » Laissa tomber la femme d'un ton mortuaire.

Hermione se figea et sentit le désespoir, plus que la colère, envahir tout son être. C'était la première fois en quatre mois qu'elle remettait les pieds dans le monde sorcier. Et Merlin seul savait comme elle avait appréhendé cela. Elle aurait simplement voulu faire ses emplettes sans que l'appellation « Sang-de-Bourbe » ne soit dite ou sous-entendue...

« _Je vous demande pardon? Répliqua pourtant la jeune fille, durcissant le regard.

_Je ne vous vendrai pas ces livres. Si vous en voulez, allez donc en acheter de votre côté du monde. » Cracha l'autre.

Hermione serra les poings et s'empêcha d'attraper sa baguette pour lancer un impardonnable à cette pimbêche. Qui avait dit que les littéraires avaient une tendance a être plus ouverts d'esprit?. Elle s'exhorta au calme, prenant une grande inspiration, s'interdisant formellement de céder à ses provocations.

« _Écoutez, j'ai réellement besoin de ces livres, je commence mon année à Poudlard dans deux jours. Plaida-t-elle.

_Je ne vais pas en plus contribuer à l'éducation d'un simulacre de sorcière! » S'insurgea la vendeuse.

Les yeux de Hermione s'écarquillèrent tandis que l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle spectaculaire lui coupa le souffle. Elle sentit presque ses yeux s'humidifier, comme la fois où Malefoy lui même l'avait insultée, et pria pour que sa voix ne tremble pas à sa prochaine réplique.

« _Je ne- »

Une main s'abattit lourdement sur le meuble de bois verni et le silence se fit instantanément, lourd et oppressant. La bourse qui l'accompagnait tinta légèrement devant la mine stupéfaite de la blonde.

« _Je les lui prends. Ça vous va? » Souffla une voix posée, quoique glaciale.

Estomaquée, Hermione leva les yeux vers un Drago Malefoy à l'air ennuyé, tandis que celui-ci s'évertuait à ne pas croiser son regard, ne fixant que la vendeuse.

« _Oh et bien oui, un Mangemort, de mieux en mieux! »

Hermione vit la mâchoire de Malefoy se contracter et pendant une seconde, elle crû franchement qu'elle aurait à l'empêcher de lancer un _Sectumsempra_ bien senti.

« _ On a de l'argent, cela devrait vous suffire. Si vous nous refusez, votre petit commerce risquerait de ne plus faire long feu. » Susurra-t-il, l'air mauvais.

La vendeuse du prendre ça pour une menace à peine voilée, ce qui était peut-être le cas, car elle finit par lui annoncer le prix de leurs achats, une moue dégoutée sur les lèvres. Sans doute avait-elle compris qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre une Sang-de-Bourbe affiliée à Potter et un Mangemort mécontent de perdre son temps.

Les deux adolescents sortirent de la boutique en silence. Avant que la jeune fille ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le blond avait fait un pas de côté pour disparaître dans un « crac » sonore. La brune arqua les sourcils, puis en baissant les yeux, s'aperçut qu'un sac contenant ses manuels et ses romans trônait à ses pieds. Troublée, elle tendit une main pâle et fine vers l'anse pour s'en emparer, tout en rabattant doucement son capuchon noir sur son visage déconfit.

« _**C'était quoi ça? »**_ Se demanda-t-elle.

Elle aurait au moins aimé remercier Malefoy... Même si jamais elle n'aurait crû penser cela autrement qu'en ironisant. Étrange qu'une aide pareille vienne de son ennemi de toujours. Peut-être était-ce un piège ou une façon pour lui de se faire bien voir par la société sorcière d'aujourd'hui?

« _Malefoy, le fervent défenseur des Sang-de-Bourbe_ » Elle ricana, et puis quoi encore?

Hermione secoua la tête, perdant le sourire, de toute façon, depuis la chute de Voldemort, il était plutôt mal vu de traîner avec des Nés-Moldus. Malheureusement, les idées d'un tyran ne s'évaporent pas après sa mort, les automatismes perdurent lorsqu'ils ont étés inculqués par la peur. Voldemort avait déployé ses chiens de Mangemorts sur tout le pays, imposant à tous de rejeter les Nés-Moldus. Ceux qui leur adressaient la parole étaient châtiés, tandis que les indésirables étaient subtilement éradiqués. Encore maintenant, ceux qui avaient étés envoyés injustement à Azkaban à cause d'Ombrage n'étaient pas tous réhabilités, et quelque chose disait à Hermione que les procédures allaient traîner un peu en longueur avant que cela ne change.

Voldemort était déjà revenu plusieurs fois, la population sorcière ne se sentait donc toujours pas à l'abri et se tenait sur ses gardes. Qui savait si Harry Potter ne l'avait pas repoussé simplement momentanément? Et si le Lord revenait et qu'il voyait que les Sang-de-Bourbe étaient à nouveau parmi eux, que ferait-il? Hermione ne pouvait que comprendre leur réticence, eux qui n'avaient pas vécu les évènements de la même manière. Si elle savait pour les horcruxes, ce n'était pas le cas du reste du monde qui avait reçu un bilan plus édulcoré. Un savoir aussi obscur ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être dévoilé si légèrement. C'est pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir aux gens, ils étaient tenu par la terreur. Leurs familles avaient été menacées, leurs vies, et beaucoup de leurs rêves avaient été brisés. Elle pouvait se mettre à leur place, même s'ils ne voulaient se mettre à la sienne.

« _Oh Hermione! Avec Harry, on a vu un balai extraordinaire! Un nouveau modèle qui... »

Ron continua son babillage, ignorant le sursaut qui l'avait secouée lorsqu'il était arrivé si brusquement. Hermione intercepta le regard soucieux de Harry qui se pencha vers elle.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a 'mione? « Murmura le brun, ses yeux émeraude scrutant son visage avec intensité.

Hermione esquissa un sourire forcé et secoua la tête.

« _Rien Harry, je me demandais seulement si j'aurais assez de parchemin jusqu'aux prochains achats. » Prétendit-elle.

Elle vit Harry foncer les sourcils, avant de lui sourire et de hocher la tête. Elle voyait bien que le jeune homme n'avait pas avalé son mensonge et qu'il acceptait juste le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas en parler. Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur en pensant qu'avant, Harry n'aurait jamais remarqué qu'elle mentait, estimant que les cours suffisaient amplement à la stresser. Mais la guerre et la victoire avaient fait murir le Survivant. Il était bien plus perspicace, plus réfléchi aussi. Hermione jeta un regard à Ron qui chantait encore les louanges du balai qu'il avait vu. Si seulement le rouquin avait suivi l'exemple de Harry et avait laissé sa crétinerie de côté...

Elle soupira, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle aimait Ron quand même. Pas comme elle l'avait cru au premier abord, plus comme l'année passée, certes, mais elle l'aimait quand même. Autant que Harry.

Ils décidèrent d'aller chercher une glace chez Florian Fortarôme et la brune observa ses amis. Harry avait un peu grandi, loin du petit garçon tourmenté et traqué qu'il avait été, il devenait un homme qui prenait de plus en plus l'assurance. Pas de la mauvaise assurance, de celles qui tendent à l'arrogance, mais plutôt l'assurance de celui qui se sens en paix avec lui-même. Ses cheveux bruns étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés, bien qu'un peu plus longs et ses lunettes ne suffisaient pas à cacher la brillance de ses yeux vert forêt. La victoire l'avait apaisé et son visage arborait une certaine sérénité, même s'il restait encore fort à faire, et il appréhendait à présent la vie comme elle venait, ce que Hermione ne pouvait qu'approuver. La jeune fille se rendit compte que Harry devenait séduisant, et que Ginny aurait du souci à se faire.

Son regard dévia sur Ron, ses cheveux flamboyants se déployaient toujours au-dessus d'un visage pâle aux taches de rousseurs prononcées. De grands yeux bleus dans lesquels elle s'était plu à se noyer autrefois surmontaient son long nez. Il restait plus grand que Harry, et curieusement, la guerre ne l'avait pas rendu plus adroit. Il était toujours aussi attachant, mais tout aussi colérique et impulsif. Mais au moins, il ne jalousait plus Harry, ce qui était un véritable soulagement pour le Trio.

Ron et elle avaient eu une longue discussion durant l'été, au Terrier. Alors qu'il la trouvait froide et distante, elle avait fini par lui confier à quel point elle n'avait pas supporté son départ, durant la chasse aux Horcruxes. À quel point elle avait haï son abandon et à quel point elle s'était sentie trahie. Il était le garçon qu'elle aimait, celui qui était sensé être son pilier, son soutient, comme elle aurait été sa force. Mais il les avait abandonnés. Et si elle avait tenté de prétendre au début, elle avait vite été rattrapée par la réalité des choses: Ron avait brisé quelque chose lors de sa fuite, et jamais cela n'aurait pu être réparer. Il s'était mis dans une colère noire lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué que même si elle le pardonnait, elle ne pourrait jamais plus envisager l'idée d'être avec lui.

Il était son amour de jeunesse, le premier, le plus important, mais pas le vrai grand amour. Elle avait grandi, muri, et ses attentes avaient changé.

Harry s'était interposé lorsque Ron, furieux, avait sorti sa baguette, menant Hermione à se lever et sortir la sienne, plus glaciale qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. L'air avait semblé crépiter sous la colère des protagonistes et Harry leur avait lancé un _Expelliarmus_ avant d'entrer dans une colère noire _._ Il les avait traité d'imbéciles, et leur avait fait remarquer qu'il y avait déjà eu bien assez de problèmes, de blessés et de morts, pour se permettre ce genre de querelles. Ils étaient bien plus soudés que cela. Sous le regard empli de rage de leur ami, Hermione et Ron s'étaient ratatinés, mais avaient refusé de s'excuser. Finalement, ils avaient tous étés envoyés faire les corvées à la moldue par Molly Weasley. Si Harry avait reparlé aux autres dès le lendemain, l'air de rien, il avait fallu deux semaines pour que Ron et Hermione se réconcilient et que celui-ci se range au choix de Hermione, admettant qu'il ne pouvait pas la retenir contre sa volonté, et acceptant plus ou moins ses torts.

Hermione secoua la tête, revenant au présent. Leurs glaces étant terminées, ils allaient devoir rentrer au Terrier.

Dans deux jours, ils commenceraient leur dernière année à Poudlard. Celle qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire et qu'ils comptaient bien terminer, cette fois-ci sans encombres.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, déjà une apparition de ce cher Drago, trop ennuyé pour laisser la querelle se poursuivre. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre ce jeune homme! x)_**

 ** _Si vous en avez pensé quoi que ce soit, dîtes le moi! :3_**

 ** _Kiss!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Je corrige et réécris un petit peu la fic les filles, donc si les RàR ont disparu, c'est normal!**_

* * *

La gare de King Cross.

La gare qui, assurément, avait marqué toute sa scolarité, et par extension, une bonne partie de son enfance, de sa vie aussi, sans doute. Ici avait débuté son existence dans le monde sorcier. Un monde qu'elle aimait profondément, mais qui avait tendance à la rejeter malgré tout.

Hermione balaya le lieu d'un regard à demi mélancolique. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle viendrait ici pour y faire sa rentrée. Sa septième année allait commencer, et ceci bien différemment de la précédente. Elle inspira longuement, comme pour s'imprégner un maximum de l'atmosphère chargée de joie qui flottait autour d'elle.

Elle avait tellement pensé mourir... Elle s'était battue pour vivre, avait lutté pour un monde libre. Mais elle l'avait fait en ne sachant pas si elle allait survivre ou non au bout du compte. Elle n'avait donc jamais cru qu'elle reviendrait ici, le cœur léger et l'esprit allègre, pour poursuivre ses études.

Elle secoua la tête et les mèches brunes de sa tignasse vinrent gentiment caresser ses joues, comme tant de mots encourageants.

La jeune fille chercha du regard Harry et Ron qui l'avait distancée. Elle les repéra en train d'échanger avec Neville et Luna. Elle les rejoignit en quelques enjambées, ignorant bravement les regards mauvais se dressant sur son chemin, répondant par un sourire.

« _Salut Hermione! Commença Neville.

_Salut vous deux. » Répondit-elle en les observant.

Neville avait changé. Il était loin le petit garçon maladroit qui se laissait intimider, devant elle se dressait un jeune homme confiant, qui méritait parfaitement sa place à Gryffondor, comme il l'avait prouvé l'année passée. À côté du blond se tenait la silhouette mince de Luna. Ses cheveux emmêlés et irréguliers croulaient en cascade au creux de ses reins et sur ses épaules. Ses yeux céruléens, toujours un peu trop écarquillés brillaient de la sagesse et de l'étrangeté qui l'avaient toujours curieusement habitée.

En baissant les yeux, Hermione vit que la grande main un peu hâlée de Neville entrelaçait tendrement celle de Luna, pâle et délicate, ce qui lui étira un sourire. La renaissance des gens, c'est ce qu'elle adorait voir en ces temps difficiles.

« _Prête pour la rentrée? Demanda le blond en souriant largement.

_Absolument!" Mentit elle, aussi pressée qu'elle était stressée.

Le train siffla une première fois, le temps de monter était venu. Hermione suivi donc ses amis à l'intérieur de ce train aux allures vivaces dont les wagons composaient le corps. Avec délectation, elle écouta le ronflement de l'appareil, observa les compartiments fourmiller et palpiter au rythme des discussions. Les couloirs, semblables à de grosses veines, pulsaient sous le pas d'élèves empressés.

Tout en continuant son avancée, Hermione fut interpellée par une tache lumineuse, à l'intérieur d'un compartiment. Elle stoppa ses pas, et observa un rayon de soleil nimber d'or une chevelure flavescente.

Drago Malefoy était seul, ne portant sur le monde extérieur qu'un regard maussade à travers une vitre translucide.

Hermione fut prise d'une hésitation soudaine qui la fit ciller. Elle fit un pas tremblotant, avant de s'arrêter. Ne devrait-elle pas aller lui parler pour le remercier?

« _Un problème, Granger? »

Hermione sursauta violemment, comme prise sur le fait, avant de rougir d'embarras. Blaise Zabini, sourire narquois aux lèvres et bras croisés sur son torse lui faisait face. Derrière lui, le regard curieux de Théodore Nott et la grimace de Pansy Parkinson.

« _Pas le moindre, Zabini. Merci de t'en soucier. » Railla-t-elle.

Dans un mouvement de cheveux, elle pivota pour s'en aller, ne croisant en partant qu'une paire yeux acier, aussi froids que le métal dont ils paraissaient être faits.

Blaise la regarda partir, se départant de son sourire pour le troquer contre un air inquisiteur. Il haussa les épaules et entra dans le compartiment, la démarche nonchalante.

« _Granger était en train de te mater. » Dit-il à l'intention de Drago en s'affalant sur la banquette marron, veinée de filaments ocre.

Pansy, la mine soucieuse, alla à côté du blond alors que Théodore s'asseyait près de Blaise, sortant automatiquement le livre qu'il venait de commencer pour y replonger avidement.

Drago s'arracha à sa contemplation monotone pour porter un regard dénué d'intérêt à son compagnon.

« _Grand bien lui face. » Souffla-t-il. Puis presque instantanément, il reporta son attention vers l'extérieur, peu concerné.

Blaise grogna. Dire que l'état un peu léthargique de son ami ne l'inquiétait pas serait proche du mensonge. Plusieurs fois, il tenta de relancer la conversation, mais se contenta de discuter avec Pansy en voyant que l'autre préférait rester plongé dans son mutisme.

* * *

Hermione entra dans le dernier compartiment, vêtue de l'uniforme qu'elle venait d'enfiler et nouant habilement sa cravate. Elle s'assit à côté de la fenêtre, sa place favorite, remerciant ses amis pour la lui avoir laissé. En face d'elle se tenait Ron, puis Neville et Luna. A sa gauche se tenait Harry, la main posée sur la cuisse de Ginny qui les avait rejoints.

Ginny était devenue vraiment très jolie.. Ses cheveux croulaient en vagues douces et brillantes, auréolant son visage de porcelaine de nuances flamboyantes. Ses yeux d'un bleu glacé s'adoucissaient sous leur rangée de longs cils tandis que sur ses pommettes et son nez fin étaient disséminées quelques taches de rousseurs dorées, semblables à une multitude de petites empreintes de fées. Depuis que Harry et elle s'étaient remis ensemble durant l'été, un sourire étirait bien souvent ses lèvres grenat.

Alors que ses camarades bavassaient gaiement, Hermione laissa son regard détailler son propre reflet. Ses cheveux à la couleur châtaigne étaient toujours aussi indomptables et ses yeux d'une banale teinte chocolat ressortaient sur sa carnation caramélisée par l'été. Son visage semblait légèrement tourmenté, moins marqué cependant que durant la guerre. Elle secoua la tête pour la seconde fois afin de dissiper les pensées obscures qui la menaçaient.

« _ **Tout se passera bien, les élèves de Poudlard ne sont pas stupides. Seuls quelques-uns d'entre eux, une minorité, se laisseront influencer par les évènements.**_ » Se dit-elle, déterminée.

« _C'est vrai ça, pourquoi n'es-tu pas préfète cette année, Hermione? » L'interrogea Neville, étonné.

Ceci suffit à tirer la jeune fille de ses songes. Elle mit quelques secondes pour comprendre les paroles de son ami, n'ayant pas suivi la conversation.

« _Oh. J'ai refusé. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Neville et Luna ouvrirent grand les yeux et Ron rit franchement en voyant leurs têtes.

« _Ça nous a fait cet effet-là aussi, lorsqu'elle nous a avoué avoir refusé le titre de préfète en chef. » Il essuya une larme née de son hilarité alors que Harry acquiesçait.

Hermione sourit avec indulgence.

« _Je ne pensais pas qu'une fille ayant tant désobéis aux règles ait pu faire une bonne représentante de l'ordre. » Expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Même si ça avait été pour la bonne cause, elle avait violé le règlement un nombre incroyable de fois, et ce dès sa première année. Sa curiosité, parfois trop poussée, l'amenait souvent à employer tous les moyens possibles pour l'assouvir et découvrir ce qui la titillait. Et dans ces moments-là, les méthodes employées importaient peu. Même si elle était une élève modèle sur de nombreux points, elle avait finit par se résigner: Elle semblait ne jamais pouvoir se conformer aux règles, même lorsque les enfreindre la répugnait. Devenir préfète en chef dans ces conditions lui aurait semblé un peu hypocrite.

Et puis honnêtement, elle avait eu son quota de responsabilités pour une vie entière, et elle comptait à présent vivre un peu plus légèrement, mais ce dernier fait, elle l'avait gardé uniquement pour elle et n'en avait pas parlé aux garçons.

Le reste du trajet se déroula relativement rapidement.

En sortant de leur compartiment, Hermione se gorgea de l'odeur du train, et passa sa main sur la banquette ayant accueilli tant d'élèves, et qui en accueillerait tout autant. Elle fit en sorte de graver le décor du wagon et du couloir présentement vide dans sa mémoire.

Bon sang, ce qu'elle aurait adoré avoir à sa portée un bon vieil appareil photo moldu en cet instant si précieux!

La brune soupira, s'infligeant du même coup une gifle mentale. C'était sa dernière rentrée, mais rien que pour le retour en fin d'année, elle prendrait de nouveau place ici.

Rassérénée, elle prit sa malle et rejoignit ses amis à l'extérieur. Elle se retrouva à côté de Luna dans la calèche, et vit la blonde jeter un drôle de regard autour d'elle.

« _Maintenant, presque tout le monde peut voir les sombrals. » Constata-t-elle d'une voix mesurée, comme pour une réflexion faite à elle-même. Ce qui était sans doute le cas d'ailleurs.

Hermione hocha gravement la tête, et le regard lunaire de son amie se greffa au sien un moment.

« _Je t'ai vue secouer la tête dans le train, et maintenant, tu abordes un visage plutôt préoccupé... Est-ce que ça va? » Demanda la plus jeune.

Hermione opina, un sourire figé sur les lèvres.

« _Es-tu sûre qu'aucun joncheruine ne vient t'embrouiller le cerveau? Reprit-elle, inquiète.

_Non, non, tout va bien Luna, ne t'en fais pas tant! » La détrompa la brune.

Luna acquiesça, puis se remit à observer les sombrals.

Hermione souffla. Elle aimait beaucoup Luna, mais elle avait toujours un peu de mal à suivre l'esprit un peu loufoque de la Serdaigle, elle qui était si rationnelle. Le temps et l'habitude l'avaient rendue plus tolérante, mais il subsistait parfois cette envie de la secouer pour lui mettre les idées en place.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au château, l'excitation au ventre. Hermione sourit, heureuse que l'école ait pu rouvrir si vite. Comme tous les ans, les première année furent menées en barque, guidés par Hagrid, pendant que les plus âgés s'installaient dans la Grande Salle. Hermione observa ses camarades, occupés à discuter comme ci rien n'était jamais arrivé. En regardant les plus jeunes, elle s'était dit qu'elle aurait tout donné pour s'émerveiller de la même façon une fois encore.

La répartition put enfin commencer, cédant ensuite la place à la nouvelle directrice, Minerva McGonagall . Hermione fit taire Harry et Ron d'une tape sur la tête pour écouter la voix de son professeur favori, amplifiée par un _Sonorus._

« _Bonsoir et bienvenue à Poudlard. Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour votre présence en ces lieux, ainsi que pour votre dévouement. En effet, c'est grâce à la participation d'un bon nombre d'entre vous que notre chère école a pu rouvrir après la bataille l'ayant dévastée. J'ose donc espérer qu'après de si nombreux bouleversements, chacun d'entre vous contribuera à l'établissement de la paix et d'une bonne humeur durable tout au long de cette année scolaire. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle, Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient eux aussi aidés à la reconstruction de l'école durant l'été, espérant plus que quiconque redonner un nouveau souffle à ce second foyer si meurtri. A la fin de l'été cependant, ils avaient arrêté pour profiter un peu de leurs vacances.

La Gryffondor promena son regard un peu partout autour d'elle. Les locaux avaient étés aménagés pour pouvoir accueillir tous les première année. A cause du redoublement général -l'enseignement de Mangemorts n'étant pas considéré comme apte à former de jeunes enfants- le nombre de première année avait doublé. Ainsi, les salles de classe et les dortoirs avaient étés agrandis, et de nouvelles tables avaient été placées dans la grande salle.

L'attention de Hermione fut ramenée à la directrice qui se remit à parler.

« _Évidemment, quelques travaux restent encore à finaliser. Le quartier Serpentard restant inhabitable pour le moment à cause de sa destruction partielle et le chantier étant rendu difficile à cause du lac et des fuites incessantes, les élèves iront loger chez leurs camarades de Serdaigle et Gryffondor. »

Il y eut un silence ahuri avant qu'un grondement e protestation ne monte des deux dernières maisons citées.

« _Je compte sur les-dîtes maisons pour les intégrer comme il se doit, dans le respect et la camaraderie. La guerre est à présent terminée et derrière nous, les tensions sont proscrites. Quiconque se montrera irrespectueux envers son prochain se verra sévèrement sanctionné. » Ajouta la femme avec un air strict, son ton restant sans appel.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« _Côtoyer les vipères? Et puis quoi encore? On leur donne nos baguettes avant de les supplier de nous achever d'un _Avada_ bien senti? » S'insurgea Ron.

Hermione soupira en voyant que plusieurs élèves acquiesçaient aux idioties de son ami.

« _Arrêtes un peu Ron, McGonagall à raison, la guerre est derrière nous. La tolérance est de mise. » Lui dit-elle, espérant pouvoir suivre ses propres conseils.

Ron maugréa un instant, et Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

« _Qu'en penses-tu? » Souffla-t-elle au brun alors que les autres élèves réfléchissaient ou au contraire, balayait ses paroles.

Celui-ci resta silencieux quelques instants, le regard fixé sur la table de leurs ennemis de toujours. Avec la bataille et les procès, leurs effectifs s'étaient largement amoindris... Ils n'avaient même pas protesté devant la décision, bien trop désireux de se faire oublier pour l'instant.

« _ Je ne sais pas. Je crois que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, nous avons vécu pire qu'une collocation avec les vipères. Déclara Harry. Et puis leurs quartiers ont servis de cachots et de salles de tortures l'année dernière, je doute d'avoir réellement eu envie d'y retourner à leur place. »

Hermione ne pu qu'approuver ses paroles.

Après cela, les première année, excepté ceux de Serpentard, furent conduits à leurs dortoirs par les préfets, tandis que le professeur de métamorphose se décidait à séparer les verts et argents en deux groupes.

« _Les élèves Stella et Nox Bins, Hécate Bosort, John Harper, Théodore Nott, Graham Pritchard et Nikolas Ratfire iront chez les Serdaigles.

_Les élèves Anastasia Arfell, Malcom Baddock, Eurydice Black, Gemma Farley, Drago Malefoy, Astoria Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini iront chez les Gryffondor. »

Ron voulut émettre des protestations en entendant qui il allait devoir supporter durant des mois, mais Hermione lui pinça le bras, ce qui le fit taire instantanément. Elle échangea un regard inquiet avec Harry. Pourvu que Ron ne provoque pas trop d'esclandres durant leur cohabitation...

Hermione remarqua que les groupes n'étaient pas conçus pour respecter l'ordre alphabétique.

« _ McGonagall a mis les plus susceptibles de se disputer dans les mêmes maisons. »

Hermione hocha la tête devant l'air sombre de Harry.

« _Oui. Je crois bien qu'elle veut tous nous forcer à l'entente. » Soupira-t-elle.

Elle vit Théodore Nott se détacher de son groupe pour s'approcher d'Astoria Greengrass et lui tapoter sur l'épaule de l'index pour attirer son attention. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et elle accepta, avant de le suivre jusque la directrice. Ils discutèrent quelques secondes et la brune se dirigea vers les Serdaigle tandis que Nott rejoignait Zabini et Malefoy dans le groupe des Gryffondor.

Minerva McGonagall demanda ensuite aux préfets de conduire les élèves à leurs quartiers.

Hermione observa le groupe de Serpentard les suivant un instant. Malefoy ne sembla pas réagir à la situation. Elle détourna le regard pour tomber sur le sourire en coin de Zabini. Fronçant encore les sourcils, elle l'ignora et se remit à marcher, se concentrant plutôt sur les discussions entre ses amis.

Les vipères et les lions forcés de partager le même territoire? L'année commençait de façon bien intrigante...


	3. Chapter 3

« _Je ne partagerai pas mon dortoir avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Hermione serra les dents. Elle était vraiment, mais alors vraiment, peu disposée à supporter Pansy Parkinson pendant une année entière, elle se surprit donc à adresser une supplique muette à une entité supérieure, ce qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Comme quoi, l'effet Parkinson...

« _Et puis cette association de couleurs, c'est véritablement indigeste. Une abbération. Un appel à se crever les yeux. » Poursuivit la jeune fille avec une grimace.

Si seulement ç'avait été un appel à se trancher la langue...

Hermione lorgna leur dortoir avec perplexité. Oui, bon, il fallait concéder que mêler le pourpre au gris n'était _peut-être_ pas ce que nous aurions pu appeler « une bonne idée ». Le traditionnel rouge et or des Gryffondor, incitant si bien aux débordements de chaleur et d'affection se voyait remplacé par cette fusion inconcevable. Si les murs avaient gardés leur teinte carmin originelle, de petits motifs à l'effigie du blason poudlarien y était apposé. Couleur Serpentard.

Le regard brun de la jeune fille effleura les lits des trois Gryffondor présentes -Lavande, Ginny et elle-même- qui, à son grand soulagement, avaient conservés leur apparence d'antan. Ceux de leur camarades Serpentard -Pansy Parkinson, Gemma Ferley et Eurydice Black- prenaient quant à eux une insipide et terne couleur anthracite.

A croire que même en couleur, Gryffy et Serpy n'étaient pas fait pour s'accorder.

« _Non mais sérieusement, avec la Fan-Impure-de-Saint-Potter et la Pauvre-Rouquine-Lécheuse-De-Bottes-Et-De-Glotte-De-Saint-Potter, il va falloir désinfecter cette pièce plusieurs fois par jours! » S'exclama Pansy, encore une fois. Hermione jeta un regard à Ginny qui étaient devenue plus rouge que les murs.

Au moins, la jeune fille ne semblait pas sur le point de tuer leur camarade.

Pas encore.

« _Et puis-

_La ferme Parkinson. Si tu n'es pas contente, vas dormir ailleurs, personne ne te retiendra. » La coupa Eurydice d'un ton morne, en s'affalant sur son lit sous le regard étonné des Gryffondor.»

Hermione n'avait jamais parlé à la brune. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'avait même jamais su comment elle s'appelait. Elle l'avait néanmoins quelques fois entraperçue, comme une petite ombre discrète et déconnectée. Il lui sembla qu'elles partageaient le cours d'Études des Moldus, chose qui l'avait surprise venant d'une Serpentard. Jamais pourtant elle n'aurait cru, avant les dernières heures, que celle-ci puisse faire partie de la famille Black.

Pansy émit un grognement mais n'osa pas répliquer. Eurydice était une Sang-Pur, comme elle, elles étaient à égalité. Et elle savait l'autre très habile avec sa baguette. Elle prit donc le parti de se taire et de déballer ses affaires, tout comme Gemma et Lavande.

Hermione observa la fille étendue. Celle-ci du sentir son regard car elle ouvrit un œil pour se relever et avancer vers elle. La Née-Moldue eu un mouvement de recul, mais l'autre ne fit que tu lui tendre la main.

« _Eurydice Black, enchantée. » Dit-elle sobrement.

Merlin que cette fille était belle! Tous les Black étaient-il forcément beaux? De longs cheveux d'un noir encre se déroulaient en de lourdes boucles brunes et soyeuses le long de son visage aux traits aristocratiques, pour venir s'échouer près de ses hanches. Elle avait un port de tête élégant, sans pour autant que cela ne semble forcé. Ses yeux, d'un bleu froid tirant sur le gris, lui rappelaient fortement ceux de Sirius et s'allongeaient en amande pour ressembler à ceux ces chats. Son nez était fin, sa bouche rose étirée en un sourire en coin aux allures mutines. Elle était belle. D'une beauté glaciale et élégante, naturelle et oppressante.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Cette fille ressemblait vraiment à Sirius lors de ses jeunes années.

« _Je... Hermione Granger. Se présenta-t-elle en serrant la main dépourvue de chaleur.

_Qui ne te connais pas? » Répliqua l'autre en esquissant un petit sourire.

La brune rougit brièvement, sans savoir si c'était un compliment ou non.

« _Bon c'est fini? On arrête de lécher les bottes de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout? » Siffla Pansy qui en avait fini avec ses affaires.

Eurydice l'ignora superbement et reparti s'allonger sur son matelas. Hermione décida de suivre son exemple et de ne pas répliquer, optant plutôt pour un bavardage enjoué avec Ginny tout en rangeant elle aussi ses possessions. Étrange de ne plus entendre les rires de Parvati ou ses discussions sans intérêt avec Lavande en ordonnant vêtements et maquillage... D'ailleurs, avec la Bataille et leur toute nouvelle cohabitation, les dortoirs avaient du être complètement réorganisés.

Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait, évidemment, la Salle Commune. Au premier étage, toutes les premières années, Gryffondor et Serpentard confondus. Ceux-ci auraient moins de mal à s'entendre, pensa Hermione. Aucune rancœur ne venait troubler leurs souvenirs: Les disputes, les coups bas et la rivalité n'avaient pas marqué leur scolarité... Le renouveau viendrait sans doute des plus jeunes... Au second se tenaient l'espace réservé à Natalie Mcdonald, Romilda Vane et Hanna Abbot, tandis qu'elles-mêmes occupaient le troisième et dernier étage.

La soirée passa rapidement pour les jeunes filles. Pansy et Gemma piaillaient sans fin, se plaignant de choses et d'autres -mais surtout de leur nouvelle chambre, avouons le, tandis que Ginny et Hermione papotaient à voix basse sur le lit de la plus âgée. Eurydice quant à elle lisait dans son lit, indifférente à son entourage.

Ce n'est que lorsque les deux Serpentard, puis les deux Gryffondor, décidèrent de se coucher qu'elle repris contact avec la réalité. Elle attendit un moment que toutes les respirations soient profondes et régulières pour s'animer. Les rideaux du lit à baldaquins furent tirés, puis scellés par un sort. Elle tapota l'ouvrage qu'elle lisait du bout de sa baguette en bois de glycine et celui-ci se déforma, se déroula, avant que les pages ne s'échappent pour se déplier, puis se plier à nouveau. La brune lança un _Lumos_ , chuchoté à voix basse. Devant elle s'éparpillaient tout un tas de journaux surlignés, soulignés, et quelques articles découpés et posés en vrac sur la couverture grisâtre. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de se concentrer intensément.

Il était temps de reprendre ses recherches.

* * *

Hermione lâcha un long soupir. Elle serra ses livres entre ses bras et tous ses muscles se tendirent. Chacune des parcelles de son être, chaque cellules, chaque nerfs, chaque veine se raidit. Cela la fit se figer une seconde avant qu'elle ne prenne un air bravache et avance d'un pas assuré, sa prise s'affirmant sur sa charge de cuir et de papier.

Pansy, Astoria, Blaise et Drago se tenaient de part et d'autre du couloir dans lequel elle aurait voulu passer. En paix.

« _ Alors la Sang-de-Bourbe, on se promène seule?

_Alors Parkinson, on a toujours aussi peu de vocabulaire? »

D'accord, on repassera pour la paix.

C'était presque devenu une habitude entre elles, si bien que parfois, Hermione ne prenait même plus la peine de répondre à cette pimbêche de Pansy Parkinson. Car depuis trois semaines, _trois longues semaines_ , la brune à la coupe au carré était exécrable avec elle. Celle qui auparavant n'avait fait que suivre Drago comme une pauvre greluche se présentait à présent comme une adversaire redoutable. Tout, dans sa manière d'agir suintait du dédain, du dégoût, que Parkinson éprouvait pour elle. A chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient -ce qui arrivait tout le temps puisqu'elles devaient se supporter jours et nuits- la Serpentard s'amusait à lui détruire le moral, le lui ôter pour l'écraser du bout de sa chaussure et cracher par dessus.

Le pire étant qu'elle y arrivait particulièrement bien. Toute opportunité était bonne pour l'humilier ou la faire enrager.

Pansy Parkinson était devenue ce que Drago Malefoy avait cessé d'être.

Hermione, en pensant au blond, observa ses opposants.

Blaise Zabini, les bras croisés sur son torse, la regardait avec un intérêt non dissimulé, ses yeux en amande cloués sur elle. Elle savait qu'il ne lui poserait pas de problème. Il ne faisait jamais rien autre qu'analyser ses réactions comme s'il regardait un bon feuilleton. Ce qui était agaçant, certes, mais aussi rassurant dans la mesure où , il constituait un ennui en moins.

Théodore Nott, absent en cet instant, lui tenait habituellement compagnie, tout en silence et en discrétion. Il ne lançait généralement qu'un regard exaspéré à Pansy, comme blasé par toute cette futilité et retournait ensuite à sa lecture.

Astoria Greengrass, elle, joli brin de fille aux cheveux d'un noir profond et aux yeux verts, prenait rarement part au conflit. Prenait rarement la parole tout court d'ailleurs. Elle suivait la petite bande à l'occasion, sans pour autant en faire partie. En réalité, Hermione la soupçonnait d'avoir des vues sur Malefoy.

Et puis Drago Malefoy, parlons-en, tiens! Que penser de cet individu fantomatique? De Prince, petite peste prétentieuse et omniprésente, il était passé à spectre n'ouvrant la bouche que lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire. Il errait dans le château, accomplissant ce qu'il devait accomplir sans y prêter attention. La brune s'était demandé comment réagir face à lui, mais elle n'avait tout bonnement jamais pu rencontrer son regard à nouveau. Jamais elle n'avait osé remercier ce garçon qu'elle avait tant haï. S'il ne prenait jamais le parti de Pansy, Hermione, part de vieux réflexes, continuait à se méfier.

La Gryffondor se remit donc à marcher, priant pour pouvoir aller manger tranquillement. Pansy vint naturellement foutre en l'air ses plans en se postant devant elle, un rictus sardonique sur les lèvres.

« _Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, pousser la masse graisseuse composant ton fessier et ton peu de matière grise afin de libérer mon chemin, Parkinson? » Demanda calmement –et poliment, notons le! Hermione.

Elle vit Zabini sourire, amusé, et Astoria le vriller du regard. Le visage de Pansy se voila d'une ombre menaçante. Elle avança d'un pas, surplombant la brune d'un malheureux centimètre.

« _Granger, je ne crois pas avoir entendu. Ta bouche pleine de bourbe crasseuse aurait-elle tenté de prononcer quelque chose? Railla la Serpentard avec un sourire doucereux.

_Voyons Parkinson, ne me crois pas si naïve, je sais que tu as entendu. Tu n'as simplement pas l'intelligence requise pour comprendre mes propos. » Siffla Hermione.

Pansy avança encore d'un pas, et une mèche de ses cheveux caressa même la joue de sa victime en une menace mortelle. La victime quant à elle vit Zabini se tendre du coin de l'œil.

«_Je crois que le maléfice cuisant d'hier ne t'a pas suffit, l'Impure. Souffla la sorcière, les dents serrées.

_Ni ça, ni la potion de Malaise dans mon shampoing d'il y a deux jours, ni les pastilles hallucinogènes dans mon chocolat chaud la veille, ni mes affaires de cours jetées dans les toilettes la semaine passée, ni ma brosse à dent dont tu t'es servie pour récurer tes chaussures, ni la glue magique que tu as versé sur ma brosse à cheveux, ni mes vêtements que tu as gracieusement offerts à Peeves, ni le parchemin de potion que tu as détruit et qui m'a valu une heure de retenue, ni aucune autres des misérables crasses que tu as et auras la bassesse de me faire. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce-que je n'ai pas et n'aurai jamais peur de toi, Pansy Parkinson. »

Les mots de Hermione firent se redresser Zabini, interloqué, et sourire Astoria, fière des prouesses de son amie pour martyriser cette Gryffondor de malheur.

« _Alors je vais t'apprendre à avoir peur de moi, Hermione Granger. »

Elle sortit sa baguette et la lionne fit de même. Elles se tinrent en joue l'une et l'autre durant quelques secondes. Au moment où Pansy allait jeter un sort à cette foutue Sang-de-Bourbe, une voix qu'elle connaissait bien l'arrêta dans son élan, faisant faire un soubresaut à sa baguette déjà chargée de magie.

« _Pansy, arrêtes tes enfantillages maintenant. »

Les deux ennemies se tournèrent en même temps vers Drago Malefoy dont la voix venait d'emplir le couloir avec un tranchant sans pareille.

Hermione dégluti. Blaise haussa un sourcil. Pansy ouvrit la bouche. Astoria parla.

« _ Tu la défends, Drago? » Articula-t-elle de sa voix claire et infantile aux accents suspicieux.

Ledit Drago la contempla comme s'il remarquait tout juste sa présence et eu l'air de se demander si lui accorder une réponse était vraiment valable et nécessaire. Il finit pourtant par s'y résigner de son ton le plus las.

« _Je n'ai pas envie d'être là quand Parkinson se fera pincer en train d'emmerder Granger. Les retenues dans la Forêt Interdite ne m'intéressent pas. »

Puis, comme-ci ces deux phrases avaient sollicité son quota de mots pour la semaine entière, il referma les lèvres et laissa un silence sépulcrale s'installer.

Lentement, Pansy se recula, avant de continuer sa trajectoire en percutant l'épaule de Hermione qui en lâcha tous ses livres. Elle jura entre ses dents, rassembla le tout d'un coup de baguette pour enfin s'éloigner. Avant d'arriver au détour du couloir, elle se retourna.

Deux orbes grises la fixait. Hermione les soutint un instant, avant de hocher doucement la tête. Les paupières de Malefoy se fermèrent une seconde, signifiant qu'il avait compris le message, son visage restant tout aussi neutre que celui de la Gryffondor.

Alors elle fit volte-face, puis rejoint la Grande Salle sans plus se retourner.


	4. Chapter 4

Un peu tendue, Hermione fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Elle accéléra le pas pour rejoindre la table des Gryffondor et ignora les quelques mauvais regards qu'elle pu y rencontrer, se camouflant un peu plus dans sa tignasse brune. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de Harry, un peu plus soulagée, ma pression s'atténuant un peu.

« _Tu vas bien? Lui demanda le brun en l'embrassant sur la joue pour lui souhaiter le bonjour.

_Oui, et vous, ça va? » Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Harry hocha la tête et Ron acquiesça vivement.

« _Oui cha va chuper bien! » Dit-il la bouche pleine.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de le réprimander.

Bon sang, qu'il était bon de reprendre une certaine routine, retrouver une vie à peu près normale. Elle ne cessait de s'en extasier.

Un cri aiguë la tira de ses pensées et elle releva la tête, tout juste à temps pour voir les hiboux faire leur apparition, parcourant la salle avec grâce tandis que le courrier s'écrasait sur les tables.

Hermione attrapa la Gazette qu'un des rapaces bruns avait laissé tomber devant elle. Elle soupira en voyant qu'encore une fois, la première page exposait leur visage. Harry et Ron devant, elle un tout petit peu en retrait. Depuis la bataille, le journal sorcier le plus lu d'Angleterre décortiquait tout leurs faits et gestes.

« __Bientôt Harry, tu ne pourras même plus aller aux toilettes sans que toute la population ne le sache! »_ Avait une fois plaisanté Ron.

Elle lu en diagonale l'article louant le Survivant, encore une fois. Elle vit Harry jeter un coup d'œil rapide à la page concernée, puis mettre le feu à sa propre Gazette du bout de sa baguette, son regard trahissant toute sa lassitude et son exaspération quant aux articles récents. Elle ne pouvait que le comprendre, même elle qui n'avait pas autant d'articles lui étant consacré -heureusement- elle commençait à s'en agacer. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient le choix de toute façon...

Machinalement, elle promena son regard fatigué sur les autres élèves qui déjeunaient dans un joyeux brouhaha. Elle fit un signe à Luna qui semblait se perdre dans la même contemplation qu'elle, assise sagement à la table des Serdaigle. La blonde le lui rendit amicalement. Ses yeux bruns passèrent ensuite à la table des Poufsouffle sans qu'un visage en particulier ne retienne son attention. Cette dernière migra ensuite à la table des Serpentard pour s'accrocher à celui d'Eurydice qui esquissa un petit sourire. Hermione le lui rendit. En un mois, elle avait eu le temps d'apprendre à connaître un peu la brune. Eurydice était assez discrète, sans pour autant être dépourvue de caractère. Possédant une répartie acérée, et entretenant un certain mépris pour Pansy, elle prenait quelques fois la défense de la rouge et or. Si elle était agréable, Hermione sentait qu'une partie d'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire confiance. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait identifier avec précision, mais qui l'avertissait qu'Eurydice cachait quelque chose.

Hermione secoua la tête et poursuivit son exploration visuelle. Blaise parlait avec Théodore qui avait laissé son livre sur la table. Drago observait celui-ci avec attention. La Gryffondor reconnu l'ouvrage sur les potions oubliées à sa couverture pourpre. Elle l'avait lu une fois, en le trouvant chez les Weasley. Elle regarda Malefoy un instant. Son air calme, ses traits concentrés, l'intérêt qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux gris qui parcouraient la couverture. Ses mains pâles glissant sur le cuir pour l'ouvrir et tourner les pages jaunies par le temps. Il s'appuya sur un coude pour commencer sa lecture.

Était-ce une certaine soif de connaissance qu'elle pouvait apercevoir là?

La jeune fille détourna les yeux, un peu surprise. Elle cilla en voyant le regard de Harry fixé sur elle, ses yeux verts reflétant une interrogation muette. Elle tenta un sourire, mais les sourcils de son ami se froncèrent, alors elle préféra fixer son attention sur ses aliments, tout en finissant son petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Hermione se dirigea vers la classe de Métamorphose, perdue dans ses pensées, ses chaussures claquant le sol avec précipitation. Elle étouffa un cri lorsqu'elle faillit tomber à cause d'un pied mit délibérément en travers de son chemin. Elle reprit son équilibre, mais la personne la poussa fortement, la faisant s'écraser contre le mur alors que son sac vomissait son contenu de feuilles et d'encre à terre. Elle serra les dents en massant son épaule douloureuse, et se mit à rassembler ses fournitures. Un ricanement se fit entendre, elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard moqueur d'un sixième année de Poufsouffle.

« _Oups. Il semblerait que tu ais été sur mon chemin. » Cracha-t-il en partant.

 _Salopard._

La lionne lança un sortilège informulé dans le dos de cet abrutit. Certes, attaquer par derrière était plus Serpentard que Gryffondor, mais peut-être que l'irruption de boutons qui aurait lieu sur son visage dissuaderait au moins ce garçon de la provoquer à nouveau.

Satisfaite, elle répara une de ses plumes et fit en sorte que l'encre tâchant tous ses parchemins revienne dans sa petite fiole.

Hermione se releva, remit son sac sur son épaule en raffermissant sa prise, puis continua son chemin. Elle entra dans la salle de classe et s'assit au premier rang, sortant ses affaires sans perdre de temps puis sursauta quand une forme vint s'affaisser à ses côtés, avant de reconnaître Harry avec surprise. Elle chercha Ron des yeux, et l'aperçu deux rangs derrière en train de discuter avec Neville.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bouder un peu, mais rien de très grave. Fit Harry en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

_Pourquoi es-tu là? » Demanda t-elle plutôt, troublée.

Elle avait l'habitude que les garçon la mette un peu de côté, et s'était faite une raison. De plus, sa réputation n'étant pas au beau fixe en ce moment, elle préférait encore s'éloigner un peu de ses amis pour leur éviter des ennuis. Si évidemment, Harry et Ron faisaient exception, ils se mettaient en général tous les deux en cours.

« _Je voulais te parler. Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Elle était si étonnée qu'elle en oublia de lui rétorquer que les cours n'étaient pas faits pour cela et qu'ils avaient bien assez de pauses pour s'y consacrer

_A propos de quoi?

_Drago Malefoy. » Asséna-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, le professeur McGonagall arriva, coupant court à la conversation et à celles de tout les autres Gryffondor et Serpentard pour commencer la leçon. Le poignet de Hermione, comme doué de vie propre, se mit à prendre des notes avec rapidité.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que tu le regardais ce midi? » Souffla Harry, l'air suspicieux.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Pour rien, je regardais tout le monde ce midi. » Répliqua-t-elle vertement.

De quoi l'accusait Harry, au juste?

Le brun resta silencieux un moment.

« _Mione... Il n'a pas... Il n'a pas recommencé à t'embêter, hein? »

Oh, c'était donc ça...

« _Non, non pas du tout! S'exclama Hermione à voix basse. C'est plutôt curieux d'ailleurs, mais non il n'a rien fait. »

Harry la regarda longuement, essayant de trouver ne serait-ce qu'une trace, même infime, de mensonge sur son visage. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, indécis.

« _Tu nous le dirais, si tu avais des problèmes, n'est-ce-pas? »

Elle fut touchée par l'inquiétude de Harry et lui sourit.

« _Bien sûr! » Affirma t-elle avec véhémence.

 _Menteuse._

Non...

 _Et Pansy alors, tu leur en a parlé?_

Non, elle n'avait rien dit à propos de Pansy.

 _Et les autres, Hermione, tu leur as dit pour les autres?_

Une boule vint se former dans sa gorge. Non... Elle ne leur avait rien dit des élèves qui évitaient de croiser son regard, qui évitaient de la toucher. Elle ne leur avait rien dit non plus de ceux qui, peu réticent à l'effleurer, la bousculait ou tentaient de l'intimider, comme ce Poufsouffle de tout à l'heure. Elle ne leur avait rien dit de ceux qui chuchotaient à voix basse en la voyant passer. Non, elle n'avait pas parlé de tout ceux qui, avec succès, s'évertuaient à piétiner son amour-propre.

 _Faible._

Non. Pas faible. Elle ne faiblissait pas face à ça. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

 _Pas encore..._

Elle se remit à écrire en voyant l'air soulagé de son meilleur ami. Harry était devenu plus attentif, plus perspicace, mais pas encore assez pour déceler ses mensonges.

 _Peut-être parce-qu'il a le malheur de te faire confiance?_

La brune dégluti, écœurée de mentir à ses amis de la sorte.

Mais elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter, alors elle ne leur dirait rien. Même s'ils devaient s'en douter, elle était loin d'être la seule à subir ce genre de traitement, bien qu'en tant qu'amie de Harry et figure de la victoire, il fallait avouer qu'ils aimaient la rabaisser.

Une première année de Serdaigle, et un autre de Poufsouffle étaient déjà rentrés chez eux...

Mais elle ne faillirait pas. Pas elle.

Et certainement pas après avoir tant lutter pour l'égalité.

* * *

Dennis Crivey, le frère du défunt Colin était parti.

Hermione, blanche comme un linge, écoutait la nouvelle directrice l'annoncer, le silence se faisant maître dans la Grande Salle.

Dennis était parti. Si cela l'affectait autant, c'était surtout car comme elle, il avait fait parti de l'AD, et de la maison Gryffondor. Il avait combattu lui aussi. Et elle le savait courageux. Le fait qu'il ait cédé à la pression l'inquiétait quant à ses propres capacités.

Pourrait-elle vraiment tenir?

Elle se reconcentra sur le discours que McGonagall débitait d'une voix tranchante.

« _ Voilà un peu plus d'un mois que les cours ont commencés. Si je me souviens vous avoir dis que le mot d'ordre de cette année était « Paix », j'ai comme l'impression que vous avez préféré l'oublier. Sachez que vous me décevez atrocement, jeunes gens. Poudlard est un lieu d'enseignement où se mêlent Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlé et Né-Moldu. Il est hors de question qu'une école qui s'est battue pour l'égalité des sangs voient de tels conflits naître en son sein. Je ne le permettrai pas.

Ainsi, les professeurs et moi-même avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que de nouvelles mesures vont être prises. »

La directrice s'arrêta brièvement, satisfaite de voir les visages repentant de ses élèves.

« _Chaque cours sera désormais partagé entre deux maisons. Il n'y aura donc plus de cours essentiellement Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor ou Serpentard, mais des classes ou deux des maisons seront mélangées. »

Elle fit une petite pause en regardant les visages déconfits ou réjouis, impatiente à l'idée de leur dire la suite. McGonagall aurait en effet fait une très bonne Serpentard...

« _De plus, des binômes seront formés, comportant des élèves de maisons différentes. Ce binôme devra être conservé toute l'année, en dépit des mésententes. Par ailleurs, des salles d'études inter-maisons seornt mises à dispositions, les professeurs ont eu pour consigne de donner de plus en plus de devoirs en groupe et disposeront de l'autorisation de jeter un sort afin de savoir si les deux partis ont contribué à l'élaboration du devoir. »

Des grondements de protestations s'élevèrent dans la salle, mais McGonagall fusilla ses élèves du regard et ceux-ci préférèrent ne pas encourir la fureur de l'écossaise.

« _Les binômes seront formés demain matin à la première heure par le professeur vous ayant à charge à ce moment. Si un seul d'entre vous manque à ses nouvelles obligations, il sera renvoyé de Poudlard sur le champs. Sur ce, bon appétit. »

Les élèves ouvrirent grand les yeux tandis que la directrice, satisfaite, se rasseyait. Chacun y allait donc de son commentaire, plaintif pour la plupart.

« _Demain matin... On a potion. Lâcha Ron, trop pâle pour ne pas mettre ça sur le compte d'une pure terreur. Neville blanchi tout autant.

_Ca va encore, arrêtez. Dit Hermione sévèrement.

_Parles pour toi. Marmonna Harry. Je vous pari combien que Rogue me fous avec Malefoy? Ajouta-t-il sombrement, étirant une grimace.

_Severus ne ferait pas ça. Dit Hermione en secouant la tête. Il sait que le passé qu'il y a entre nous est bien trop lourd pour que l'on puisse se côtoyer toute une année. »

Harry soupira.

« _Rogue ne s'est adouci qu'avec toi Mione, moi, il fait de ma vie un enfer depuis que j'ai vu ses souvenirs et qu'il a survécut à Nagini. »

Ron approuva les dires de Harry d'un air convaincu.

Hermione regarda Severus qui contemplait la salle d'un œil morne, puis fit couler ses yeux sur Malefoy qui buvait son jus de citrouille, impassible.

Non. Severus ne ferait pas ça...

* * *

 _ **Non. Severus ne ferait pas ça... Héhé**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**RàR:**_

 _ **clemence : Je ne vais pas te dire que ce notre très cher Severus va faire héhé ça ne serait plus drôle.**_

 _ **Ouais, on peut dire que les élèves ne sont pas supeeeeer sympas x_x**_

 _ **Ouais enfin Colin est mort durant la bataille finale, là c'est son frère, mais du coup dans tous les cas il n'aurait pas fait chié le monde xD**_

 _ **Ah nan mais McGo c'est une Serpentard dans l'âme, j'en suis sûre! C'est une dingue!**_

 _ **Ah peut-être bien qu'elle le fera un jour xD Ca ferait encore une économie de galions xD**_

 _ **Olivia: Merci beaucoup ^^**_

* * *

Hermione sorti de la salle de cours, soulagée d'avoir enfin terminé sa journée. Puisqu'ils avaient comme elle l'après-midi de libre, Harry et Ron allaient s'entraîner au Quidditch, elle aurait donc tout le loisir de se réfugier à la bibliothèque. Celle-ci avait l'avantage de tenir les autres élèves à l'écart, étant peu fréquentée, et regorgeait de livres donc elle pouvait se repaître. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle pressa le pas pour éviter que le court trajet ne devienne un lieu propice à l'affrontement.

Arrivée à destination, Hermione poussa la lourde porte, saluant au passage Madame Pince qui lui offrit un sourire. Elle lui avait finalement pardonné « l'emprunt » des livres de l'année précédente, à son grand soulagement. La brune parti s'installer à une table et sorti ses affaires, bien décidée à commencer, et si possible finir, tous ses devoirs. Elle travailla durant quelques temps, noyant ses états d'âme sous des cascades de connaissances.

Vint pourtant un moment où le cerveau de la jeune fille n'en pu plus. Elle s'écroula sur le dossier de sa chaise et se massa les tempes avec la sensation que sa tête était compressée et que de petits morceaux de cervelle ne tarderaient pas à sortir par ses oreilles et son nez. Avec un petit soupir, Hermione décida d'aller chercher un livre de lecture personnelle qui pourrait lui permettre de souffler un peu. Elle songea avec amusement que la plupart de ses camarades auraient pensé qu'après avoir passé sa journée la tête dans les parchemins et les grimoires, il aurait été inconcevable de _lire_ pour se _détendre_. Mais la plupart de ses camarades étaient des idiots.

La jeune fille se leva, puis, après un coup d'œil furtif à Madame Pince, disparut entre les rayonnages de la Réserve. Un doigt courant sur les tranches, elle lut à demi les titres, ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle passa à la rangée de livres supérieure, tendant le cou pour voir les titres. L'un d'eux l'interpella, et après une hésitation, elle allongea le bras pour tenter de l'attraper. Trop petite cependant, elle ne pu y arriver et frustrée, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, prenant appuis sur l'étagère du dessous.

Soudain, sa cheville faiblit sans crier gare et elle ne pu éviter une chute douloureuse que grâce à la présence d'une main vive qui se posa sur son épaule, la stabilisant. Elle vit alors sa jumelle, grande, brune et dotée d'ongles d'un rose doux, attraper l'ouvrage qu'elle convoitait. Elle se retourna confusément, le cœur encore affolé, pour remercier son sauveur, mais ses mots restèrent bloqué dans sa gorge. Devant elle, deux yeux en amande couleur noisette et un sourire en coin typiquement Serpentard se pavanaient.

« _Zabini. Souffla-t-elle.

_Tu sais que tu es une sorcière, sommes toute assez habile, et que tu peux utiliser tes pouvoirs pour éviter ce genre de catastrophes? » Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Hermione ne sut si elle était plus surprise par le ton employé ou par le fait qu'il reconnaisse qu'elle était une sorcière, et douée qui plus est. Elle ne parvient qu'a baisser les yeux, rougissante.

« _Habitude de moldue, je suppose. » Maugréa-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle releva la tête et vit le Sang-Pur lire le titre de son livre, les sourcils froncés. Elle eut envie de le lui arracher des mains et de cacher sa honte, mais resta tétanisée à attendre son verdict.

« - '' _Différences notoires entre les sangs magiques_ ''? Tu ne vas quand même pas lire ça? » Demanda-t-il avec une moue contrariée.

Elle ne répondit pas et reprit l'observation minutieuse de ses chaussures.

« _Par Teignous Nott. Ce type a écrit le '' _Registre des Sangs-Purs_ '' aussi. Avec Drago, on a du se farcir l'étude de ses manuscrits un bon nombre de fois quand on était gosses . »

Il fit une petite pose avant de reprendre, la dévisageant.

« _Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisse lire ça Grangie, et de ton plein gré en plus. »

Hermione allait répondre lorsqu'une voix douce et masculine, chaleureuse, l'interrompit en un chuchotement plus ou moins prononcé.

« _Blaise, t'as trouvé? »

La jeune fille releva la tête pour croiser le regard azur de Théodore Nott. Surpris, celui-ci lui adressa tout de même un sourire un peu embarrassé.

« _Non, je n'ai trouvé que Granger ici. Qui malgré le fait qu'elle passe son temps à la bibliothèque, n'est pas un livre. « Répondit le métisse avant de s'interrompre et de lui jeter un regard empli de soupçons. « Euh... Tu n'es pas un livre, hein? »

Hermione se détendit face à la tentative d'humour et esquissa même un sourire.

« _Non, je ne crois pas.

_Dans ce cas... Accepterais-tu de te joindre à nous, afin d'étudier, lire, ou que sais-je encore? » Lui proposa-t-il en montrant leur table du menton.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, hésitante.

« _Je te promets que nous n'allons pas essayer de te tuer ou de te livrer à des tarés encapuchonnés ». Plaisanta-t-il avant de se prendre un violent coup de coude entre les côtes qui le fit se plier en deux.

« _Blaise Zabini! Ne penses-tu pas qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour des blagues douteuses? » Persiffla Théodore, l'air presque scandalisé.

Un éclat de rire retentit, vite étouffé pas une main aux ongles rongés. Les deux garçons regardèrent Hermione, étonnés d'être parvenu à la faire rire.

Ils allèrent donc s'asseoir à la table précédemment désignée par Blaise, et elle pu ainsi aider les deux Serpentard à compléter leur devoir de DCFM, à leur grande surprise. Blaise et Théodore étaient de bons élèves, c'était incontestable, mais avoir un devoir complété par la plus brillante sorcière des environs, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Hermione s'étonna des sujets qu'elle pouvait aborder avec eux, ils étaient agréables et mettaient facilement à l'aise. Blaise avait toujours une réplique sarcastique sur le bout de la langue, tandis que Théodore qui semblait être le calme et la sagesse incarnée, contrebalançait l'excentricité de son ami. Hermione, qui les avait souvent vu traîner avec Malefoy se demanda furtivement quelle place celui-ci occupait dans ce trio.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se demanda comment Drago Malefoy réagissait en présence de ses amis.

* * *

Blaise, Théodore et Hermione se séparèrent quelques heures plus tard seulement. Les deux garçons allèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, alors que la jeune fille préféra monter dans son dortoir, n'ayant pas très faim. Elle se sentait particulièrement bien, étrangement. Savoir qu'elle pouvait s'entendre avec des Serpentard, de sa promotion de surcroît, après la Guerre, lui mettait du baume au cœur. Ils n'avaient pas abordé le sujet, alors elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi, mais elle n'était pas du genre à refuser une trêve.

Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et s'affala dans son lit à baldaquin, prise de cet instant de vide intérieur qui vient après une longue journée, au moment où l'ont touche le matelas. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, n'ayant pas le courage de se lever pour occuper la salle-de-bain. Elle entendit cependant un froissement qui la fit se redresser, et vit Eurydice penchée sur son propre lit, les sourcils froncés et la mine intensément concentrée, semblant prête à exploser. Ses joues d'albâtre avaient prit une teinte d'un rose vif qu'elle n'avait jamais vue chez Sirius et encore moins Bellatrix, elle avait laissé son masque d'impassibilité pour une mine soucieuse, tandis que ses longs cheveux noirs s'échappaient d'un chignon réalisé à la va-vite.

« _Black? » Appela Hermione à mi-voix, se sentant toujours un peu bizarre en l'appelant ainsi.

Elle ne sut qui était la plus surprise de voir l'autre, alors qu'Eurydice relevait la tête vivement.

« _Granger? »

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Hermione cru voir de l'angoisse sur le beau visage en face d'elle, mais ce fut si fugace qu'elle n'y fit pas plus attention. L'autre jeune fille jeta un regard discret aux papiers étalés devant elle, avant de les rassembler d'un coup de baguette et de les faire disparaître.

« _Pourquoi tu n'est pas dans la Grande Salle? Demanda Eurydice en replaçant nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille.

_Je n'ai pas faim. Et toi? »

Eurydice soupira.

« _Je n'ai pas très envie d'entendre Pansy geindre durant tout un repas, ce soir . » Avoua l'autre.

Hermione lui offrit un sourire compatissant, ne pouvant qu'imaginer l'horreur d'avoir Pansy à sa table, avant de la fixer plus intensément. Si elle ne savait pas que la brune ne pratiquait pas la légilimancie, Eurydice aurait pu croire que la Née-Moldue la sondait. Par mesure de précaution néanmoins, elle éleva une première barrière d'occlumancie, très faible, juste destinée à détecter une intrusion.

« _Ce sont des recherches? Interrogea Hermione, curieuse.

_De quoi? »

Eurydice éleva instantanément une barrière complète et impénétrable, méfiante.

« _Les papiers. Fit l'autre, soulageant la Sang-Pur immédiatement, Hermione avait simplement aperçu les documents, pas fouillé son esprit. Elle relâcha la pression avant de tripoter sa baguette, cherchant ses mots.

_En quelque sorte...

_Tu as besoin d'aide? » Proposa Hermione, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

Eurydice savait bien que ce n'était pas de la curiosité mal placée, mais juste une soif de savoir et de réflexion accrue. Et elle du s'imposer toute sa volonté pour ne pas accepter la proposition de la Gryffondor, dont l'intelligence et l'aide en général lui aurait été d'un grand secours. Peut-être que la brune pourrait l'aider à assembler les derniers éléments...

« _ **Non**_ » Se réprimanda t-elle avec force.

« _Non merci. » Refusa-t-elle, ignorant la petite lueur de déception qui brilla dans le regard de Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'impliquer là-dedans.

« _Si tu change d'avis, tu sais où me trouver. » Déclara alors Hermione.

Eurydice lui offrit un sourire franc et Hermione se leva pour aller se doucher. Avant de refermer la porte cependant, elle jeta un regard à la pièce. Eurydice ressorti ses mystérieux papiers, les contempla un moment, puis les métamorphosa en un livre à la couverture verte qu'elle emportait partout. Hermione, inquiète, clôt la porte, ayant seulement pu apercevoir une multitude de coupures de journaux.

Sur l'une d'entre elle, la prison d'Azkaban s'élevait, ses rebords noirs et lacérés menaçant les lecteurs.

* * *

 _ **Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à sortir ce chapitre. J'ai réecris un tout petit peu les autres, je vous conseil de les relire mais à la limite, ne pas le faire ne sera pas contraignant ^^ Je me mets à l'écriture du suivant, où les groupes seront donnés! ^^**_

 _ **Kiss!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione était arrivée en avance, ce jour là. Tendue par appréhension, elle guettait l'arrivée du maître des potions, seule dans le couloir. Elle ne vit qu'a peine Harry et Ron arriver de la Grande Salle, et elle ne reprit conscience qu'au moment où les Serpentard s'écartaient pour laisser passer leur directeur de maison. Severus Rogue fit son apparition, son visage blême plus fermé qu'une huître, sa cape noire se déployant derrière lui comme des ailes de chauve-souris, balayant ses pas comme celle d'un roi l'aurait fait. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe sans même un bonjour, puis les laissa s'asseoir tout en écrivant les ingrédients de la prochaine potion à préparer au tableau, la craie crissant désagréablement sur l'ardoise. Hermione s'assit au premier rang, tentant en vain de se raisonner.

« _ **Il ne te mettra pas avec Pansy, il ne te ferait pas ça. Arrête de t'inquiéter! Peut-être même que tu seras avec Blaise, ou Théodore. Ou encore avec Eurydice. Oui, Eurydice n'est pas mauvaise en cours, et tu pourrais en découvrir un peu plus sur ce qu'elle trafique.**_ »

Malgré tout son raisonnement, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler d'effrois à l'idée que Rogue puisse la mettre en binôme avec Parkinson. McGonagall avait bien mit les pires Serpentard avec les Gryffondor, Severus serait capable de faire ses binômes en suivant la même logique. Le silence soudain de la classe lui fit relever la tête. Ce fut pour apercevoir le regard glacial du professeur, appuyé contre son bureau, en un geste que Hermione aurait qualifié de détendu. Elle le connaissais bien à présent, elle savait que la pression qui avait disparu de ses épaules lui faisait un bien fou, même si les dernières années ne s'étaient guère effacées.

«_Comme vous le savez, il est temps de vous pourvoir d'un partenaire que vous garderez tout au long de l'année. Aucun changement ne sera envisagé, malgré les possibles -et probables- mésententes. »

Il promena son regard de faucon sur le visage terrifié de ses élèves. Ils avaient beau ne plus être en première année, Severus était satisfait de voir qu'il leur faisait toujours aussi peur. Aucun d'entre eux n'osa protester, et l'homme se demanda brièvement si ça serait toujours le cas une fois qu'il aurait annoncés les groupes...

«_Bien. »

Il fit volteface et attrapa une feuille sur son bureau avant de revenir à sa place initiale, un sourire narquois, doté d'un soupçon de sadisme, au creux des lèvres.

« _ Les groupes seront donc: Eurydice Black et Seamus Finnigan, Gemma Farley et Lavande Brown, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger, Théodore Nott et Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson et Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini et Neville Londubat. »

Un silence de mort plana un instant dans la salle, avant qu'un cris ne retentisse, poussé par une Pansy horrifiée.

Harry n'avait pas réellement de problème avec Nott, alors il se contenta juste de lui adresser un hochement de tête poli auquel l'autre répondit, tout en retenue. Eurydice soupira, un peu embêtée , elle aurait de loin préféré se retrouver avec Granger qui avait un bon niveau, ou avec Potter qui ne se défendait pas trop mal... Gemma Farley et Lavande Brown se regardaient, tentant de se souvenir de tous les potins qui concernait l'autre. Blaise esquissa une petite grimace, mais n'objecta pas. Pansy, elle, avait déjà entamé une dispute avec Ron à l'autre bout de la classe dont le visage congestionné avait viré à l'écrevisse.

Au milieu de tout ce brouhaha, Hermione était là, assise à sa place, le visage vidé de toute émotion, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle croisa le regard de Severus, noir et insondable, et celui-ci eu peut-être un minuscule petit élan de compassion en voyant l'état de la jeune fille et ses mains aux jointure blanche, crispées sur la table. Il l'avait mise avec Malefoy. Comment avait-il pu la mettre avec lui? Que lui avait-elle fait pour qu'il la punisse ainsi? Malefoy ne pouvait pas la supporter, alors pourquoi?

« _Maintenant que ceci est réglé, vous allez vous asseoir avec votre nouveau partenaire, et entamer la potion au tableau, qui je vous préviens, requiert un esprit d'équipe assez poussé. De quoi vous faire prendre vos nouvelles... Habitudes. »

Un grommellement général de protestation s'éleva, vite réprimé par le regard sombre de Rogue.

Hermione commença à pivoter pour tenter d'apercevoir Malefoy afin de définir où se mettre, lorsque le claquement d'un sac contre la table la fit sursauter. Elle regarda avec une stupeur certaine le blond qui venait de poser ses affaires, la mine impassible, comme si rien de tout cela n'avait d'impact sur lui. La Granger se mordit la lèvre, très peu à l'aise, et après avoir jeté un regard à la recette de la potion, elle alluma le feu sous leur chaudron pour faire bouillir l'eau.

Malefoy se leva pour aller chercher les ingrédients et elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle connaissait le niveau du jeune homme et savait qu'elle n'aurait pas à s'en faire, il saurait choisir aussi bien qu'elle ne l'aurait fait. Lorsqu'il revint, elle commença à trancher en morceaux très fins la ciboulette qu'il avait apporté, tandis qu'il réduisait les griffes de dragons en poudre.

Après qu'il lui ait jeté une œillade hésitante, puis qu'il ait recommencé la seconde d'après, Hermione soupira.

« _Que se passe t-il Malefoy? » S'impatienta t-elle en s'arrêtant.

Le blond contracta durement la mâchoire et haussa une épaule pour signifier qu'il n'y avait rien. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, puis recommença son activité, alors que son partenaire s'était mit à prélever précautionneusement quelques centilitres de rosée de lune.

« _Bon, Malefoy, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas? » Soupira t-elle en s'arrêtant après un énième regard en coin, le couteau toujours à la main, suspendu au dessus des tiges verte.

« Tu- » Il s'interrompit et se racla la gorge, comme pour préparer une voix dont il n'avait pas usé depuis un moment. « Tu devrais couper dans le sens de la longueur, ça permettrait à la potion de mieux les absorber par la suite. »

Hermione s'arrêta, interdite, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« _Mais Rogue à écrit qu'il fallait les couper en rondelles, dans le sens de la largeur. » Protesta t-elle.

Malefoy se renferma instantanément et se détourna pour verser la poudre dans le chaudron tout en tournant trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Hermione resta un instant immobile, regarda sa ciboulette, puis son couteau, avant de reporter son attention sur Malefoy.

« _Comme ça? » Souffla t-elle en faisant comme il l'avait dit, capitulant pour ce qu'elle appela plus tard « la bonne cause ».

Il observa ses gestes avant d'acquiescer et de sembler un peu moins tendu, puis, fronçant les sourcils, il ajouta:

« _Ensuite, tu peux les recouper dans le sens de la largeur, elles se dilueront encore plus vite. »

Hermione réfléchis quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

« _ Si je fais ça, la poudre mélangée à la rosée de lune va prendre le pas sur la ciboulette qui se sera diluée bien trop vite. »

Malefoy cligna une fois des yeux avant de hocher la tête, admettant qu'elle avait raison. Ils reprirent la confection de leur potion sans plus s'adresser la parole à part quelques mots pour la répartition des tâches. Lorsque la fin du cours se présenta et que leur mélange eut une teinte rose tendre et une senteur de chamallow et de chocolat chaud, ils purent souffler, soulagés.

« _On dirait qu'on ne s'en est pas trop mal sorti finalement. » Murmura Hermione pour elle-même, sans voir Malefoy hocher la tête à ses propos, lui aussi plutôt satisfait de leur travail.

Après qu'ils aient prélevé un flacon de potion et qu'ils l'ai déposé sur une petite table destinée à accueillir leurs travaux, la jeune fille jeta un regard autour d'elle, ne notant que maintenant le désarrois de leurs camarades.

Harry et Théodore regardaient leur chaudron avec une mine un peu perplexe, ne sachant s'ils étaient fasciné ou dégoutés par les filaments violets qui remuaient dans une substance un peu boueuse tirant sur le bordeau. Blaise, habituellement assez bon en potion semblait effaré par la qualité médiocre de ce qu'ils avaient produit, tandis que Neville à ses côtés avait la tête plongés dans ses bras, désemparé et désolé. Eurydice et Seamus avaient réussis à faire une potion un peu trop foncée qui sentait les roses séchées au soleil mais qui hormis cela, avait l'air moins douteuses que bien d'autres. Lavande et Gemma avaient curieusement assez bien réussis, sans doute car l'entente entre les langues de vipères semblait s'établir rapidement, au détriment de la réputation de leurs petits camarades. Enfin, pour ce qui était de la potion de Ron et de Pansy... Et bien le résultat fut donné lorsque leur chaudron explosa sans autres considérations, mettant Rogue dans un état de fureur assez avancé, et leurs octroyant une heure de colle en commun le soir même, ainsi de 25 points en moins pour Gryffondor et 5 pour Serpentard. Selon lui, Parkinson avait mis plus de volonté dans la réalisation de leur pseudo potion que le rouquin...

Hermione rangea ses affaires avec une lenteur toute calculée,attendant patiemment que la salle ne se vide, tandis que Malefoy fut le premier, sans un mot de plus. Harry lança à sa meilleure amie un regard inquisiteur, mais elle lui fit signe de partir, et il entraîna Ron avec lui sans ménagement, refermant la porte de la salle de classe derrière lui.

Elle s'assit sur le bureau de Rogue, poussant sans états d'âme les piles de parchemins posés. Il grommelait toujours contre les Gryffondor imbéciles et les petites idiotes de Serpentard, faisant disparaître tout leur carnage de quelques coups de baguette bien placés. Il lorgna ensuite sur les autres potions puis se ravisa, décidant qu'il les noterait les flacons un peu plus tard et qu'il n'avait pas le courage de se confronter à la médiocrité de ses élèves pour l'instant. Lorsque Severus se retourna, il tomba donc face à une Hermione Granger à l'air froid, perchée sur son bureau, attendant d'en découdre avec lui. Il se dit que si la jeune fille ne lui avait pas sauvé la vie, il l'aurait bien punie jusque la fin de ses jours, ne serait-ce que pour lui arracher cet air suffisant.

Hermione quant à elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas du laisser mourir ce traître qui la mettait avec son ennemi juré. Enfin non, son second, Pansy ayant mérité la première place... Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de ce jour: Severus venait de céder ses souvenirs à Harry, affaibli par la morsure de Nagini, et expirait ce que le brun avait pensé être son dernier souffle. Alors que Harry avait couru jusque la pensine, Hermione s'était rendue auprès de leur maître des potions. Elle avait alors découvert, avec un effroi mêlé à l'espoir, que celui-ci respirait encore. Un souffle ténu qui tendait à s'éteindre. Elle avait alors fouillé sa besace, le cœur battant à tout rompre, afin d'appliquer quelques uns des onguents qu'elle possédait. Elle lui avait donné un filtre de régénération, ainsi qu'un autre qui retarderait la progression du venin, puis avait appliqué de l'essence de dictame sur les multiples blessures laissées par les crochets du serpent. Severus avait ouvert les yeux, puis lui avait ordonné, la voix sifflante, de le laisser mourir, avant de lutter pour reprendre son souffle et de s'évanouir à nouveau, sans entendre la dernière phrase de la Gryffondor. Celle-ci ayant marmonné, emplie de panique, qu'on ne laissait pas mourir quelqu'un quand on avait les moyens de le sauver. Bravant ensuite la guerre qui faisait encore rage, elle avait emprunté des chemins détournés et avait cru mourir plusieurs fois pour l'amener à l'infirmerie, faisant léviter le corps, exposée aux autres sortilèges. Plus tard, une fois Voldemort vaincu, elle était partie le visiter à plusieurs reprises durant sa convalescence à Sainte-Mangouste, même après qu'il soit sorti du coma. Severus n'avait au début pas consenti à discuter avec elle ou tout autre personne, mais elle avait continué à venir le voir pour répéter un même rituel: Lire un extrait de livre. Jusqu'au jour ou il avait maugrée qu'il pouvait bien lire tout seul et qu'il n'avait plus l'âge d'écouter les contes de Beedle le barde. Au fur et à mesure, suite à l'acharnement de la jeune fille qui entre temps, avait appris le vrai rôle de Rogue durant la guerre, les deux sorciers avaient commencé à parler. Échanger à propos des dernières actualités de potions, de l'état du Ministère de la Magie et de sa politique, de la reconstruction de Poudlard, et de la réhabilitation de Severus. Celui-ci avait été assigné à résidence durant l'été, le temps que son cas soit examiné. Il avait, grâce aux témoignages de Harry, Ron, Hermione et divers membres de l'Ordre, comme étonnement, Remus Lupin, eu droit non seulement à une réhabilitation, mais il avait aussi pu récupérer son poste de professeur à Poudlard. A condition de rester pour une durée de trois ans sous la surveillance complète et accrue de l'intransigeante directrice, Minerva McGonagall. En définitive, Rogue avait su apprécier l'intelligence vive d'Hermione qui se confrontait à la sienne, un peu plus savante, mais toujours aussi avide. Toujours est-il qu'une réelle complicité c'était crée entre eux, de celles basées sur le respect mutuel et la franche camaraderie, bien que défiant toute conventions ou logique. C'est exactement ce pourquoi Hermione ne comprenait pas qu'il ait pu la mettre avec Malefoy, quelqu'un qu'elle n'appréciait pas et qui ne l'appréciait pas non plus.

« _Miss Granger, que puis-je faire pour vous? » Grinça-t-il, un rictus vissé aux lèvres en sachant que cela la mettrait hors d'elle -piètre consolation pour les dommages occasionnés par son abruti de copain.

« _Ne joues pas à cela avec moi, Severus Rogue. » Siffla-t-elle, l'air mauvais.

Rogue demeura silencieux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, attendant les reproches sans ciller.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as mise avec Drago Malefoy? L'interrogea-t-elle, cinglante.

_N'ai-je pas dis qu'aucune récrimination ne serait tolérée? Répliqua-t-il, haussant un sourcil noirâtre.

_Non. Tu as dis qu'aucun changement ne serait envisagé, pas que je n'avais pas le droit de te hurler dessus par la suite. » Fit-elle remarquer.

Le professeur soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« _Écoute Hermione, je te demande de me faire confiance. Tu sais que je ne fais jamais rien sans raison.

_Justement! C'est ça qui m'échappe, à quoi tu joue enfin? Je ne vois rien qui ait pu te pousser à nous mettre ensemble! S'emporta t-elle.

_Pourtant, vous avez réussi à faire votre potion, elle était presque parfaite. » Fit Severus, avec l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Hermione sourit intérieurement. Leur potion était parfaite, elle-même le savait, mais jamais Severus ne lui en ferait l'aveu. Pour lui, une potion n'atteignait jamais l'excellence.

« _Évidemment, Malefoy n'est pas un cancre, et franchement à ce propos, un filtre d'amitié Severus, tu n'aurais pas pu choisir plus grotesque ou plus niais qu'un fichu filtre d'amitié? » Trancha Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré.

Severus eut une grimace amusée devant la colère de la Gryffondor, il avait trouvé ça plutôt ironique lui, de faire travailler des ennemis sur un filtre d'amitié. De plus, la potion avait un réel intérêt, elle devait forcer les binômes à travailler ensemble, parfois même en toute synchronisation, et avec des tâches bien répartie. Sensible à la moindre mauvaise onde, la concoction pouvait très facilement se rétracter et devenir inutilisable, ou exploser, comme celle de Weasley et Parkinson. Il ne répondit cependant pas à la pique de la jeune fille concernant sa façon d'enseigner et resta impassible, se contentant de soutenir son regard chocolat.

Après un long moment, celle-ci fini par se résigner et descendre du bureau. Elle le considéra encore un instant avant de soupirer profondément et de tourner les talons, ouvrant puis claquant la porte derrière elle.

Severus, resté seul dans la classe, eu un sourire moqueur.

Une Gryffondor pur jus cette Granger...

* * *

 ** _Nul? A chier? Bof? Lisible? Reviews? :3_**

 ** _Un merci spécial à Swangranger qui prend toujours le temps de glisser une petite review ^^_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_RàR: Fan de Twilight: Heureuse de te voir parmi nous, et ravie de constater que ma fic te plait! Ne t'en fais pas, tes review sont bien passées, seulement, à ce moment là, le site avait un petit soucis et ne les affichait pas. Je ne te dis pas la torture de voir que tu as des reviews, mais de ne pas pouvoir les lire!_**

 ** _Tu en sauras plus sur cette chère Eurydice dans peu de temps! ;)_**

* * *

Hermione, encore une fois, lança un coup d'œil vers Eurydice, assise sur son lit, lisant le livre qu'elle avait remarqué la fois dernière.

Ces derniers temps, elle voyait souvent la jeune Black à la bibliothèque, traînant à proximité de la Réserve. Une fois, la Gryffondor avait attendu que l'autre fille s'en aille, puis s'était engouffrée dans le rayon qu'elle occupait. Les sourcils froncés, elle avait lu quelques uns des titres, avant d'ouvrir l'un des grimoires et d'en détailler le sommaire: « _Pénétrer dans un lieu protégé_ », « _Briser un portail_ », « _Sortilèges et potions d'évasion_ ». Hermione, pâle, s'était rappelée de l'illustration d'article qu'elle avait pu surprendre sur le lit d'Eurydice.

Azkaban, l'imprenable prison.

Qu'est-ce-qu'Eurydice voulait faire là-bas?

Les livres qu'elle semblait consulter avait tous un point commun: Il s'agissait d'entrer dans un lieu hautement surveillé, et de briser ou détourner de puissants sortilèges. Mais Hermione ne savait que penser de cela. Elle avait beau réfléchir à s'en faire des nœuds au cerveau, elle ne savait pas qui Eurydice voulait voir, et peut-être même faire évader.

La jeune fille soupira. C'était de bien lourds soupçons qu'elle faisait peser sur sa camarade. D'autant plus qu'Eurydice n'avait pas le profile de la Serpentard machiavélique. Elle était calme, intelligente et peut-être qu'il lui arrivait d'être sarcastique et acerbe lorsque Pansy lui parlait, mais jamais elle n'avait fait quoique ce soit de méchant à autrui. Elle n'avait jamais semblé porter crédit aux notions de sang pur ou impur ou encore à la magie noire. Elle était une digne représentante de sa maison, car il était certain qu'elle n'aurait eut sa place ni à Gryffondor, ni à Poufsouffle, ni à Serdaigle. Les premiers fonçaient trop vite pour elle qui prenait son temps pour élaborer des plans sans failles. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vue agir sans réflexion préalable. Elle n'avait pas la gentillesse des seconds, bien que ce ne soit pas une mauvaise personne. Et enfin, si elle était studieuse et appliquée, elle n'avait pas la soif de savoir des Serdaigles, elle se contentait d'apprendre ce qui pouvait lui être utile, en cours comme dans la vie. En revanche, elle était rusée et ambitieuse, sans scrupules lorsqu'elle se sentait menacée.

La jeune fille se retint de grogner, et décida de se lever, s'attirant ainsi le regard curieux de l'objet de ses interrogations.

« _Je vais à la bibliothèque. Dit-elle en réponse, un sourire crispé au coin des lèvres.

_Il faut bien que tu compense ta nullité exaspérante par de dérisoires connaissances. »

Hermione ignora la phrase de Pansy qui grimaça, mécontente de ne tirer aucune réaction de la brune, sous l'œil amusé d'Eurydice. La jeune fille sorti, ne se rendant compte qu'après coup que le couvre feu était passé depuis déjà quelques temps. C'est pourquoi elle hésita longuement avant de franchir le portrait. Puis elle fit demi tour et monta quatre à quatre les marches pour se rendre au dortoir des garçons. Elle frappa et recula en tombant face à un torse couleur chocolat.

« _Granger? » S'étonna une voix venant d'un peu plus haut.

Hermione releva la tête lentement, puis rougit furieusement en voyant Blaise qui la regardait, amusé.

« _Zabini, ça te plait tant que ça de te balader à moitié nu? » Siffla Hermione, les joues encore brûlantes.

« _Désolé Granger, mais j'étais loin de me douter que de jeunes demoiselles allaient venir frapper à la porte du dortoir, et surtout pas à cette heure là. » Fit-il en la dévisageant, visiblement très content de la voir poser son regard partout sauf sur lui.

« _Hermione? »

L'interpellée reconnu sans peine la voix de Ron qui arriva bien vite derrière Blaise qui s'écarta après lui avoir lancé un clin d'œil.

« _Ron! Est-ce que Harry est là? Je dois lui parler. »

Le regard du rouquin s'assombrit, tandis qu'une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Il hocha néanmoins la tête et parti chercher le brun qui jouait avec son vif d'or sur son lit et qui vraisemblablement, n'avait pas fait attention à sa présence. Hermione eut un petit élan de culpabilité . Elle écartait peut-être un peu trop Ron de sa vie en ce moment, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Harry et elle s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, principalement car le brun la comprenait mieux que personne.

« _'Mione! » S'exclama t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Hermione rit, puis lui fit remarquer qu'ils s'étaient vu toute la journée, remarque que Harry accueillit d'un geste évasif.

« _Qu'est-ce qui t'amène? » Enchaîna t-il ensuite, d'un ton plus soucieux.

Le fait que Hermione vienne leur rendre visite aussi tard était plutôt courant avant. Elle s'installait dans le dortoir avec eux, et ils passaient leur soirée ensemble, parfois même leur nuit, entourés de paquets vides de chocogrenouilles, de dragées surprises, ou encore de sucettes au sang. Mais ceci n'était plus arrivé depuis leur sixième année, il y eut la guerre, puis le partage de la tour avec les Serpentard, si bien qu'ils n'avaient eu aucune occasion pour renouveler ces moments.

Harry se doutait donc que Hermione voulait lui parler, et s'inquiétait que ce soit en rapport avec ce qu'elle subissait ces derniers temps. Le Survivant n'était pas idiot, il avait bien remarqué que sa meilleure amie leur cachait des choses, et il savait aussi que beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard n'étaient pas tendres avec elle, mais il restait persuadé que si la Gryffondor était confrontée à de graves problèmes, elle lui en ferait part.

« _Je... » Commença la jeune fille en se dandinant.

Harry haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle lui fit signe de s'approcher, mais s'exécuta.

« _Pourrais-tu me prêter ta cape d'invisibilité? » Souffla t-elle à son oreille.

Le jeunee homme se redressa et la dévisagea. Il avait toute confiance en elle et lui céderait bien volontiers la cape, mais le fait que Hermione Granger la lui demande, après le couvre feu, l'air aussi décidé, le faisait tiquer. Depuis quand préparait-elle ses coups en douce, sans eux?

« _Pourquoi? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, un peu embarrassée. Elle n'aurait vu aucun inconvénient à ce que Harry l'accompagne si elle savait dans quoi elle s'embarquait. Mais elle avait le sentiment qu'elle devait mener cette enquête sans lui, bien que cela lui arrache le cœur. Elle ne voulait pas vivre une aventure sans Harry, elle les avait toutes faites avec lui, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas en dire autant de Ron qui les avaient abandonné lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes. Mais cette fois-ci, elle le devait. Harry méritait le repos, et la paix. Il avait déjà bien assez donné de sa personne en ce qui concernait les soucis et spéculations sur d'étranges situations.

Le brun finit par soupirer devant son manque de réaction, puis posa une main sur sa joue, en caressant la courbe de son pouce.

« _Tu me jure que tu ne prendras pas de risques? » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, presque implorant.

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête. Pour ce soir, elle pouvait promettre. Ce qu'elle allait faire était anodin.

« _Dis le moi. » Insista Harry.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Oui, Harry Potter, je te jure que je ne vais prendre aucun risque ce soir! » Jura t-elle presque solennellement.

Harry émit une sorte de grognement, accompagné d'un regard suspicieux, puis parti chercher la cape, la portant avec précaution pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ses camarades de chambrée. Il la tendit à Hermione qui la prit avec précaution. Elle regarda son ami un long moment, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« _Merci Harry. »

Le garçon eut un sourire contrit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« _Allez, file. » Marmonna t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et passa la cape par dessus ses épaules, ne laissant que la vision comique d'une tête en suspension dans l'air. Elle fini par rabattre le tissu sur sa tête et commença à s'éloigner.

« _Hermione? La rappela Harry, ce qui lui fit faire volte-face.

_Oui? Dit-elle pour signifier qu'elle était encore là et qu'elle l'écoutait.

_Fais attention à Malefoy. » Conseilla t-il, plus bas, après un coup d'œil nerveux derrière lui.

Hermione ne comprit pas, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il avait déjà refermé la porte du dortoir. Elle haussa donc les épaules et reprit sa marche. Cette fois-ci, elle franchi bel et bien le portrait et s'engagea dans les couloirs. Elle marcha un long moment, et se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à demander à Harry la Carte du Maraudeur. Bien sûr, ils avaient commencé à la remettre à jour. Après la destruction partielle de Poudlard, certaines choses avait changé de place. Mais il ne restait que le quartier des Serpentard et quelques petites salles sans intérêt à ajourné. Ron avait prit un malin plaisir à parcourir le château avec Harry, et ils avaient pu s'imaginer dans la peau des Maraudeurs lorsqu'eux même avaient fait leurs découvertes, et s'étaient dit qu'ils auraient été fiers d'eux, de même que les jumeaux Weasley. Remus les avaient un peu grondés par lettre, mais ils avaient bien senti qu'il était un peu nostalgique, et un peu ému de ce qu'ils avaient entreprit, même s'il avait rappelé à Hermione de garder les deux garnements à l'œil, et que le rôle de la voix de la raison lui revenait désormais. Celle-ci avait été flattée que Remus lui lègue pour ainsi dire sa place, et avait promit de les empêcher de faire trop de bêtises. Ron néanmoins n'avait pas osé parler de tout cela à Georges, cela lui aurait irrémédiablement rappelé Fred, et il n'était pas bien sûr que ce soit une bonne idée pour le moment, tant son frère était affecté par la disparition de son jumeau.

S'engageant dans le couloir menant aux cachots, Hermione chassa ses pensées, se concentrant pour être certaine que Rusard et Miss Teigne ne soient pas là. N'entendant aucun bruit, elle chercha des yeux la fissure presque indétectable dans le mur, avant de lever sa baguette, prête à tapoter trois fois puis passer le bout dans la rainure pour ouvrir le passage. Cependant, le mur commença à se renfoncer, puis glisser sur côté, et Hermione recula de deux pas, retenant son souffle. Avec surprise, elle vit Malefoy sortir du boyau, semblant sur ses gardes. Le garçon regarda à droite, puis à gauche, tandis que le passage se refermait. Il fronça les sourcils, puis ses yeux se figèrent droit devant lui, fixant sans le savoir les prunelles chocolat de Hermione qui n'osait plus esquisser le moindre geste.

« _Potter? » Murmura t-il, tendu.

Hermione sembla au bord de la suffocation, mais se reprit lorsque le blond se décida enfin à s'éloigner. Elle relâcha alors toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulée, et soupira longuement. Il s'en était fallu de peu...

Néanmoins, elle frisa la crise cardiaque lorsqu'une main arriva devant elle, emportant la cape en même temps. Elle retint un cris de stupeur en voyant que Malefoy était revenu sur ses pas et qu'il la regardait à présent, la cape entre ses doigts blanc. Un instant surpris, il reprit très vite son air neutre.

« _Tu me suivais? » Demanda t-il de but en blanc, un éclat indéfinissable dans le regard.

Hermione lui reprit sèchement l'étoffe des mains, et il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

« _Non. » Répondit-elle doucement, un peu paniquée à l'idée d'être à la merci de Malefoy.

Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi Harry l'avait mise en garde, Malefoy ne devait pas être présent dans leur dortoir, ce qui avait alarmé le brun lorsqu'il avait su qu'elle s'en allait, avec la cape de surcroît.

« _Alors que fais-tu dans les cachots à cette heure-ci? Es-tu inconsciente? » L'interrogea t-il, son visage reflétant une incompréhension qui la rassura. Au moins, Malefoy ne semblait pas chercher à lui faire du mal.

« _Je venais voir Severus. » Avoua t-elle, comprenant bien qu'il venait de faire la même chose.

Malefoy tiqua face à l'emploi si désinvolte du prénom de son parrain. Il n'était pas sans savoir ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, et il savait qu'elle avait été la seule personne à part lui à le visiter durant sa convalescence. Stupide loyauté gryffondorienne, sans doute. Les liens qu'ils entretenaient le rendait en revanche assez perplexe. Si Severus n'en avait jamais rien montré, Malefoy avait bien comprit qu'il estimait beaucoup la jeune fille et la respectait, ce qui l'agaçait un tantinet. Il n'avait jamais vu Severus respecter quelqu'un sans arrières pensées, de son plein gré. Il avait fait semblant de respecter Voldemort durant de longues années, puis s'était tourné vers Dumbledore envers qui il avait ressenti plus de gratitude que de respect réel. Mais jamais il n'avait vu cet homme irascible éprouver une estime réelle pour quelqu'un, et se doutait qu'elle avait su le mériter.

Ce que lui, n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir. Car qui, en ce bas monde, respectait encore Drago Malefoy?

Le blond observa la jeune fille devant lui pendant quelques instants, alors qu'elle restait presque en apnée.

Qu'allait-il lui faire?

Il fini pourtant par la lâcher du regard et partir sans plus lui accorder d'attention, rejoignant leur quartier.

Hermione resta abasourdie durant un instant, puis haussa les épaules, loin de se plaindre de sa bonne fortune. Elle leva sa baguette, la fit cliqueter trois fois et en passa l'extrémité dans la rainure.

« _ _Redemptio_ » Murmura t-elle.

La fissure s'éclaira d'un blanc pur, tandis que la porte apparaissait. Elle s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, vérifiant que personne ne la voyait, et marcha dans un petit couloir sombre, entendant la pierre derrière elle reprendre sa place. Arrivant devant une porte toute simple, d'un vert foncé un peu délavé, elle frappa doucement. La porte s'ouvrit et elle pu apercevoir Severus dans son canapé, lisant un livre, la baguette levée, celle-ci ayant servi à la faire entrer. Elle déposa la cape d'invisibilité sur le porte manteau moldu qui trônait à l'entrée, puis avança, se taisant pour le moment. Elle savait que tout à sa lecture, elle n'aurait l'attention complète du professeur que lorsqu'il aurait terminé son passage. Elle s'installa donc à côté de lui et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la chaleur du feu, indispensable pour dissiper la fraicheur des cachots.

« _D'abord mon filleul, puis toi, que me vaut toute cette attention ce soir? » Fit Rogue après un moment, son ton railleur adoucit par la sérénité qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était à l'abri dans ses appartements.

« _Je l'ai croisé. Que voulait-il? Demanda t-elle en rouvrant les yeux, remarquant qu'il posait le livre à côté d'eux.

_Cela ne te ne regarde pas. »

Hermione sourit, s'attendant à cette réponse.

« _Et toi, que veux-tu? Encore des reproches à me faire sur mes approches pédagogiques, ma façon de me vêtir ou autres futilités? » Dit-il, déjà las, mais néanmoins amusé, il fallait l'avouer, par l'air scandalisé qu'elle prenait à chaque fois.

« _Bien qu'il y ait à redire sur ton hygiène de vie, qui je te le rappel, devrait être impeccable après les blessures et le stress que tu as supporté -Elle lança un regard éloquent au verre de Whisky Pur-Feu qui trainait sur le guéridon à côté du canapé- je ne suis pas venue pour ça. » Assura la jeune fille.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Hermione paru se perdre dans ses pensées et réfléchir, mais Severus attendit patiemment, sachant qu'elle finirait par parler.

« _J'ai quelques questions à te poser. » Avoua t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil méfiant.

« _ A quel sujet? » Commença t-il prudemment.

La jeune fille planta son regard au sien, et Severus se douta que la suite n'allait que moyennement lui plaire.

« _Au sujet d'Eurydice Black. »

* * *

 _ **Tam tam tam taaaaaaaam!**_

 _ **Je trouve ce chapitre un peu court... Peut-être que les prochains seront plus longs... Parce-que vu que nous ne sommes qu'au début de la fic, si c'est pour avoir je ne sais pas combien de chapitres, je doute que ça en vaille la peine. Donc peut-être les ferais-je un peu plus longs désormais... Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez... Merci encore à vous toutes de lire cette fiction, et un plus grand merci encore à celles qui prennent le temps de reviewer, vous êtes des amours...**_


End file.
